fine_dining_extended_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Chloe Vatysta
Chloe is a high ranking member of the Time Police, and warden of the Valeria Complex. She is in charge of keeping all the captured Valerias from various timelines under wraps in one location. She is cutthroat and ruthless in her execution of Time Law, and she's prone to losing her temper. Powers Chloe's epithet allows her to repeat the same events over and over and over, being able to try a new reaction to every situation that is presented to her until she finds one that works. She can then have only that successful reaction go through, making it so that if an attack is theoretically avoidable she is guaranteed to dodge it. On top of this, she can pause and rewind time in isolated areas to further avoid attacks. She has various rare artifacts from across time and space at her disposal, as well as significant fighting capability. However, she also often plays songs on her cassette player while repeating events, either as a timing mechanism or a way to better calm her mind while looping events. She tends to rely on this, using it to channel various powers as a trigger. This means that she can't use a lot of her functions properly without it to her side and at proper functionality. OUTCLASS Let's Diverge a Timeline With this ability Chloe is able to overlay a version of herself from another timeline enter the field to help her out. This version isn't actually aware or present of what is happening in the fight she's summoned to, instead simply performing actions as she normally would from her own timeline. This can make her unpredictable as she is reacting to and attacking things that no one else can sense. Destruction Bench Agreement Episode 47 Chloe briefly appeared at the end of the episode to retrieve W before he was able to attain a new body outside of his bucket form. Her interaction with the others was taciturn and mysterious. - Episode 51 Chloe was first seen after the epithet dampening device was destroyed, trying to contain the various Valerias that were trying to find a place in the prison they could teleport out from. Barking orders at her goons in a shootout, she immediately noticed Rave behind her and attempted to attack her, although she managed to teleport away. Now noticing the party, she chased after them and their hotdog stand with fervor. She easily dodged the incoming attacks from her opponents, even those that were natural 20s. Aurum was able to make her phase out of existence to bypass her for a brief time, and Retnue sped up the cart with his ice. In the end Jane was able to break the glass ceiling they were walking across while Chloe was on it, putting her far enough behind that she couldn't catch up to the party. Chloe was later seen in her office, on call with a higher up within the Time Police. The party walked in on her conversation, which she stopped to berate her enemies. She revealed that 512 casualties had happened over the course of the prison break, and asked the motives of these assailants for causing such destruction. When she found out that it was mostly for money (except with Sen'ler, who wanted an army of Valerias to fight Zalgo), she quickly realized that the ideological difference between her and the party was too great to have any meaningful conversation with, and thus began the fight. While able to avoid many attacks, Rave was able to use her connection to her elder patron god to discover the weakness of her passive: she can't dodge things that are unavoidable. With this info, Retnue was able to tie her up while Sen'ler attacked. This eventually glitched Chloe into becoming an item in Jane's inventory, causing the players to basically prepare her like she were a meal. This thoroughly demoralized Chloe, defeating her. Not even her Outclass could save her. In the end she conceded to the party, and the Valeria that hired them called off her murder. Retnue interacted with her in a very civil manner, which made her possibly reconsider her own philosophy. Afterwards she got back to work, traveling over to the events of 47 to pick up bucket W. Trivia * Chloe's five badges on her collar each correspond to something different: ** The leftmost one is a reference to the Bisexual Flag. ** The next one is a reference to Fox's Shine Spark from Super Smash Brothers. ** The next one is a generic gold coin. ** The next one is her initials, C.V. ** The last one doesn't mean anything, it just looked cool. * Chloe is heavily inspired by the final boss of Katana Zero. * Chloe seems to be enhanced through the use of experimental drugs, judging from her immunity to the injection she gave Valeria. Category:Destruction Bench Agreement Characters Category:Characters